This invention relates to couplings, and more particularly to a connector that can be used for connecting segments of coaxial cables together, or for connecting coaxial cables to televisions, video players, DVD players, and other types of electronic equipment.
Many types of electronic equipment are connected with coaxial cables. The coaxial cables conventionally have an electrically conductive core. The core must be electrically connected with a receptacle mounted on the body of the television, VCR, and other similar equipment.
The core is encased in a non-conductive insulation. Before connecting the cable to a piece of an electronic equipment, the electrician has to crimp the end of the cable and attach a connector that has a threaded nut for engaging with the threaded receptacle on the electronic equipment to establish the electrical connection.
However, the electrician must have certain experience to perform the task of preparing a segment of cable for use. A lay person wishing to connect an outdoor antenna or cable to the indoor television usually does not possess these skills. Also, a lay person may not want to invest in expensive tools that allow cable crimping.
Even further, the connectors being usually on the back of a television set are not easily reachable. To unthread the connectors and remove the coaxial cable from the back of a television set may be awkward. This task may be particularly troublesome for people having limited movement in their hands. For this reason, various devices have been designed to make easier the connection between the coaxial cable and the television or VCR receptacle.
One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,156 issued on Dec. 31, 1974 for xe2x80x9cUniversal Female Coaxial Connectorxe2x80x9d. The ""156 patent discloses a quick disconnect coupling that can be used for both push on and threaded connection. The device has a cylindrical outer conductor member with a flange and an insulating member inside. The outer conductor has two sections: the terminal threaded section, which extends one-third of the length of the connector member and a sleeve section with a resilient flap, which extends outwardly from the sleeve section. The free end of the sleeve has a diameter smaller than the adjacent threads, thereby utilizing the threads as a stop means when disengaging the connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,187 issued on Mar. 12, 1975 for xe2x80x9cQuick Connect/Disconnect Coax Connectorxe2x80x9d discloses a connector perfectly suitable for radio frequency circuits. A single moveable working sleeve is used to work a standard jack into a circuit. The connector has a female portion with a hollow axial connecting terminal surrounded by an insulated sleeve. The insulator is held in place by an outer conductor cylinder and an inner working plug. The locking sleeve slightly moves on the outer conductor cylinder. The sleeve has locking fingers that engage in the slot of the outer cylinder. The male portion of the connector has an axial conductive extension for engaging the hollow connecting terminal of the female portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,846 issued on Jul. 17, 1990 for xe2x80x9cQuick Connect/Disconnect Microwave Connectorxe2x80x9d discloses the use of a plurality of fingers surrounding the coaxial line segment. The fingers have inwardly facing ridges that match with the corresponding screw thread of the couplings. A sleeve is slidably mounted on the housing body and is provided with an internal cam surface. When the coaxial line segment of the connector is pushed into the couplings, the finger moves, causing the ridges to interlock with the screw thread. The coaxial line segment moves in relation to the housing body with the help of a compression screw.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,194 issued on May 14, 1991 for xe2x80x9cConnector for Antennas and Coaxial Cablexe2x80x9d discloses a clamp, which is combined with a polyamide sleeve to form a compression body. The connector has a lead with a pin, which connects to the transmission device. A support clamp allows connection to the transmission device. The sleeve engages the support clamp coupling to cause compression and non-yielding engagement between the support assembly contact shoulder and the connector end surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,465 issued on Aug. 17, 1999 for xe2x80x9cMachined Dual Spring Ring Connector for Coaxial Cablexe2x80x9d discloses the use of a split spring ring carried by a plug member set in a peripheral groove. When the two connectors are joined, the ring is compressed, compressing the peripheral ring into the circumferential notch formed in the split ring.
While these designs work satisfactorily in many environments, there is a need for an improved quick connect/disconnect coupling that can be used with for connecting unprepared segments of coaxial cable together, as well as to quickly connect/disconnect the coaxial cable and the electronic device.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a quick connect/disconnect coaxial cable connector.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a coupling that can be easily manipulated by people with restricted hand movement, while ensuring secure engagement of the coaxial cable with an electronic device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a coaxial cable connector that allows connecting segments of the cable without any specialized tools.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved through a provision of a connector adapted to connect two electrical conductors, such as two or more segments of a coaxial cable. The connector comprises housing with a central opening, which receives an insulating insert therein. A plurality of gripping fingers is positioned in the insert for gripping a first electrical conductor. The gripping fingers also engage an elongated pin that extends from the insert outside of the housing.
The connector assembly also comprises a coupler for engaging with the second electrical conductor and a means for locking or disengaging the housing from the coupler to permit the quick connect/disconnect of the two electrical conductors. The locking means is fitted between the coupler and the housing. The locking means comprises a hollow cylindrical body with a plurality of cutouts. Each cutout receives a locking ball when the housing is locked in its position in relation to the coupler.
A compression spring urges the housing away from the coupler when the spring is released and the locking balls are engaged in the cutouts. When the spring is compressed, a shoulder on the inner wall of the housing forces the balls out from the cutouts and into the annular groove in the inner wall of the housing.
By pushing the housing towards and away from the coupler, the user can easily connect and disconnect the two coaxial cables.